


We've Got Spirit!

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: AU- Cheerios, Cheerios!Klaine, M/M, Porn With Plot, bitchy cheerleaders basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is the best male cheerleader Sue Sylvester has ever had on her team. He's flexible, flamboyant, and committed. He holds the girls and guys both to the highest standard, and takes his spot next to Quinn Fabray as HBIC very seriously. Sue has no doubt that he'll be able to handle the rambunctious new recruit, Blaine Anderson, who just joined McKinley in his sophomore year. As a Junior, Kurt takes Blaine under his wing to show him the ins and outs of the Cheerios, but what happens when mentoring becomes more, and the two discover just how perfectly they get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Spirit!

Kurt Hummel was exhausted. He was so beyond done with the shit that the female Cheerios kept bringing to the table these days.There was so much drama he could barely wrap his head around it, and they had so few decent men on the team that he knew he had a lot of slack to make up for. Honestly, if they had one other guy who was worth more than just being a good base for holding the girls up while they did the hard work, Kurt would be shocked.

How hard was it for a guy to figure out how to do a round-off back handspring and land with his feet together and arms thrown up in obvious superiority? It wasn't. So he was exhausted because all of his men were fucking incapable of doing  _anything_  like what Kurt could do. He could do a round-off back handspring in his sleep, for fuck's sake! He needed some new meat on his team. And yes, it was  _his_ team. Quinn could pretend they were co-captains all she wanted, but everyone knew Kurt was the real HBIC.

Coach Sylvester called him out of his history class, which Kurt didn't really mind. He was already ahead in almost all of his classes. It seemed McKinley had no idea how to challenge a student, which was just find for him. It gave him more time to devote to cheer. When he got to Sue's office, though, blue eyes fell on a dark-haired, somewhat short boy who clutched a Cheerios uniform box close to his chest. Kurt licked his lips and stared openly before focusing on his coach.

"This is Blaine Anderson. He just transferred to McKinley and seems to think he's talented enough to join our ranks. I told him to take the uniform and show up to practice after school where we'd determine if he got to keep it." Her voice was strong and as full of judgement as always, which only made Kurt smirk. He'd proven himself to his coach day after day, which was why she'd even let him in on this little meeting. "You'll be the final vote, of course. Being head of the people who call themselves men on this team is your job after all, Porcelain. I'm trusting you, as always."

The brisk way in which Sue delivered her trust only strengthened the determination in Kurt's very soul. He'd never let his coach down. She was just as hard on people as he was, and he loved her for it. She was always there to defend him against the homophobes, and he was always there to defend her against those that would say she was too harsh, that her coaching was too strong for that of a high school cheer coach. They had an understanding, the two of them, and Kurt greatly valued it.

"Alright coach. Blaine Anderson, I hope you are ready to prove your worth. I've been disappointed plenty of times in the past. Being impressed is a sort of goal for me. Think you can bring it to fruition?" Kurt smirked at the boy, who took a deep breath and gulped. The response he got, however, was relatively unexpected.

Golden-hazel eyes took on a hard look of determination as Blaine swallowed in a loaded gulp. "Yes sir. I will not disappoint. I think you'll be fairly… impressed by me. But then you'll have to be the real judge." Then the boy winked, actually  _winked_  at Kurt, which made the head cheerleader do a double-take. This new recruit might be just what he needed. Mmm, yes. Exactly the right person to stroke Kurt Hummel's ego, amongst other things.

* * *

 

That day after school, the new kid showed up in the gymnasium clad in the crisp Cheerios uniform. Kurt was waiting for the boy with hands on hips, expectant as always. The others were already practicing, some having skipped their final class just to get a head start. Quinn was directing the girls and the trained bases that were all the other males. Idiots, all of them, in Kurt's opinion.

Sure, the girls had some talent, but they were so damn catty and so determined to one-up each other that they were easily blinded. Kurt was determined. He wasn't blinded by competition or the need to one-up anyone. He was the top dog, after all. There was no need to _prove_  himself.

Rather, he focused on the boy who stood before him, looking nervous but excited. "Alright, Anderson. Ready to show me what you've got? I warn you, I have high standards. Do you think you can  _impress_  me?" He'd been throwing around the word earlier in Coach Sylvester's office, but now it was a clear challenge. Right here, right now, the boy had a chance to prove his worth. And if he didn't, well, Kurt had no use for another pointless base.

When the gel-helmet of a boy took to the floor, however, Kurt was left gaping. This kid could actually work his body in ways that the other boys on the team had no idea were possible. Arms that previously looked just a slight bit muscular bulged with biceps that obviously were well-worked and earned as the boy contorted his body, showing his flexibility for all the usual competition poses.

With another one of those winks that had Kurt's heart fluttering back in Sue's office, the boy threw himself into a running hand spring with three flips at the end, only to backpedal into a backflip with a cartwheel that led to a full corkscrew through the air. The boy was… bouncy. He was strong and lithe and… yep. He was impressive. Kurt was openly gaping and he couldn't even bring himself to care.

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding when you said you could prove yourself, huh?" he breathed as the boy practically strutted over, grabbing Kurt's own water bottle and taking a long pull from it.

The boy's golden gaze looked Kurt up and down, then he smirked. "So,  _captain_ , does that mean I'm on the squad?" His voice was slightly out of breath and husky and full of a certain teasing quality that made Kurt wonder how Blaine would sound when coaxing an orgasm out of a lover. Oh, God, that was not the right thing to be thinking about right now. Not in polyester cheer pants that left nothing to the imagination.

Speaking of which… Kurt's deep blue eyes looked the shorter boy up and down, focusing on all the more… delectable areas. Mmm, yeah. Now he  _really_  wanted to know what this boy sounded like in bed. What he looked and felt like… Kurt wondered if Blaine was just as tan under the uniform, in the places that didn't usually see the sun. Did he have a happy trail the same dark shade of his hair? Did he have any freckles, chest hair? Would those muscles ripple like they did during his routine when he found his own release?

At a clearing of a throat, Kurt shook himself back to reality, sure his arousal was pretty evident by now. "Oh, right. I suppose you don't have to rush off to give the uniform back to Coach Sylvester. You better be able to do all that on a normal day, Anderson. This wasn't just a 'show your best' and never have to perform that way again. I expect perfection. Nothing less."

There was a challenge in Kurt's eyes, and it was answered with a steely determination in the returned gaze from Blaine. "Oh, that wasn't a one-time deal,  _sir_ ," he growled, making Kurt's arousal twitch. "You can count on my best performance every time, everywhere." Kurt was tempted to ask him exactly what he meant by that wording, but he was interrupted by Quinn stalking over to them.

"If you two are done having your gay boy pissing contest, my girls are ready to work in your flailing acrobatics with our pyramid. I'm assuming you'll be performing in sync to give us even more of an edge now?" The blonde was obvious with her judgement, and Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to try not to verbally bitch slap his co-captain.

Instead of going off on Quinn, Kurt gave Blaine another once over then turned to the blonde with a snarky grin on his face. "As long as Anderson here can keep up with me, I think that would be just the advantage we need to keep our place at the top. Show me what you have so far, Quinny. We're going to be unbeatable this year."

* * *

 

The next day found one Blaine Anderson striding through the halls of McKinley in his brand new Cheerios uniform. Kurt watched the younger student with a satisfied smirk on his face.  _Yep, I made that,_  he thought smugly. If he had his way, he'd keep inflating that shortie's ego until it nearly reached Kurt Hummel levels. They were fixing to be an unbeatable duo, after all. It would be foolish of Kurt not to encourage the boy.

"Anderson," he called, striding down the hall in the shorter boy's wake and looking high and mighty as always. "Hold your head higher. You're part of the super-elite now. It's your job to be as cocky as you can defend, and with your skills, you can afford to be  _almost_  as cocky as yours truly." This time it was Kurt's turn to wink.

The crooked grin he was answered with made Kurt feel rather warm inside. This kid wasn't nervous or put off by Kurt's demeanor. Instead, Blaine seemed to thrive on it. He seemed to want someone to push him, and Kurt was more than happy to be that someone. He tried to push Quinn in much the same way, but the girl got so catty and uppity when he critiqued her. His skills at encouraging people to be their best would be much better served here. With Blaine. There was clearly no ulterior motive or anything. None at all.

"Thanks,  _Hummel_ ," the boy snarked, and Kurt felt a hunger clawing at his gut. "See you at lunch?" He didn't even wait for a response before traipsing off to his next class, though he did at least manage to hold his head a little higher and add a little shake to his hips that had Kurt licking his lips. This boy would be the death of him.

* * *

 

Kurt lasted an entire week before cornering the new boy in the showers. The bases had been dismissed early, not needed for the harder parts of the routine and only serving to get in the way. That meant that only Kurt and Blaine were left of the male Cheerio population. The two of them entered the locker room and started stripping, only for eyes to roam and breaths to catch.

Kurt stood proudly, removing the thong that he'd gotten used to wearing ages ago. It was necessary to stop panty lines and stop awkward… movement in the crotch area. "See something you like, Anderson?" His voice had a sultry hint to it, as he gave Blaine a once-over. "G-string? You know that still shows lines, don't you? Talk to Coach Sylvester about some standard issue strings. She'll know what you're on about and get them to you."

A small pile was formed of Kurt's sweaty uniform and dirty undergarments, still folded nicely despite the fact that they needed laundered. Blaine was still watching him as he stretched his long, naked body. "You might want to get rid of those before you head to the shower, Anderson. Wouldn't want soggy socks."

The locker room was filled with Kurt's musical laughter as he strode to the showers, and Blaine suddenly acted. The shorter boy was rid of his socks and underwear in an instant, following after Kurt and sliding up behind him even while the brunette was still working on regulating his water. Lips found Kurt's neck and shoulders while hands roamed over his tight stomach, tracing the muscles no one normally saw.

"Mmm, took you long enough, Anderson," he muttered, turning in the younger boy's grasp now that the shower was at a desirable heat. His own hands fell to Blaine's shoulders and his back leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall. "Finally ready to impress me?" The teasing quality to his voice was clear as was the dare, the encouragement, the wanton airy quality. Yes, Kurt wanted this. He really,  _really_ wanted this.

It only took a moment for the two of them to start writhing together, Kurt's hands braced on Blaine's shoulders while the shorter boy wrapped one large, slightly calloused hand over their straining erections. The boy pulled them together, using the hot downpour from the shower to give his jerking a smoother glide. Their cocks twitched together, hot skin against hot skin and Kurt threw his head back with a whimper and a groan. Blaine's teeth grazed Kurt's pale neck, the tender flesh sure to go pink from even the slightest attention. He groaned again.

It felt so good. It wasn't even anything more than a mostly-innocent jerking off, but Kurt felt dirty and debauched and so damn good as he let go. His release mixed with Blaine's, both coating their stomaches with pearly-white come that couldn't be distinguished as far as whose was whose. The water was quick to wash that away, though, and Kurt found himself saddened by the loss. He wanted to paint this boy with his semen. He wanted to lick it off of those glorious abs, make the boy twitch so that the hidden muscles became all the more defined.

"Fuck, Anderson," he mumbled, finally able to support himself on previously-shaking legs. Kurt moved more directly into the hot stream of the shower, pulling the younger boy along with him and working his favorite shampoo into the gel-helmet that was the boy's hair. "You're ruining your hair with all this stupid product, you know. You should wear it loose. Just some simple serum and a little finger work…"

The curls were forming as the gel was washed away, and Kurt was taken aback by his newest Cheerio's natural beauty. "Nobody likes the curls," Blaine muttered, blushing softly. Kurt wasn't sure if the blush was do to the compliments about his hair or the fact that they'd just gotten off together in the school showers, but either way the blush was adorable.

After shampooing his own hair, Kurt worked conditioner into both their scalps. "I do, and I'm far from nobody. Blaine Anderson, as your cheer captain I insist you wear the curls proudly. I'll even go shopping with you when we're done here so you have the correct product." Blaine didn't exactly get a chance to protest, since Kurt took the act of washing their bodies as an excuse to work him back to full hardness, then got to his knees and brought Blaine to another climax while the water beat down on Kurt's back.

The spray was barely warm when the two finished their shower. The next day at school, Blaine showed up with a head of silky curls that bounced just so when he strode proudly through the halls in his uniform. Kurt gave him a nod of approval and the two met in the showers again after practice.

* * *

 

Blaine had been at the school for nearly two weeks before Kurt actually took his hand in the hallway. If the shorter boy was surprised, he hid it well, striding down the halls with his head held high and hand swinging with Kurt's. The head Cheerio was quite pleased with his young prodigy. It was easy to care for him, and easier to drag him around the school like the trophy boyfriend he was.

"Now that you're my boyfriend, we should really spend some more time…  _alone_ , don't you think?" Kurt cooed in Blaine's ear as they strutted through the halls of McKinley after classes ended. They were lazily making their way to cheer practice, but Kurt insisted they never rush. Nothing could be accomplished without him, after all, so it wasn't as if there was any real rush.

A smile danced across Kurt's face while Blaine looked at him with a cocky smirk curling on his own lips. "You mean you're tired of our special shower time?" The snark made Kurt chortle, then he pushed his boyfriend into a wall of lockers and hopped up so he could wrap his legs around the shorter boy's waist. Blaine held him strongly while Kurt leaned down to kiss him hard, fucking his tongue into the boy's mouth like he wanted to work him over in other places with other things.

When the younger boy groaned into his mouth, Kurt rocked his hips against him and moved his lips to trail over Blaine's neck. "Mmm, let's just say there are so many more ways I want to enjoy my time with my boyfriend, and I'd enjoy a more comfortable surface than a wooden bench or tile wall."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck only to stop himself from leaving a mark. That would be tacky, and Kurt Hummel did not do tacky. It was agreed that they would go to Kurt's house after practice, since his dad was in Washington for the week fulfilling his Congressional duties or some such. The point was, Kurt would have his house to himself, and his basement bedroom was just screaming for a visit from Blaine.

When they got to the gym, Quinn threw a glare at Kurt, who was still proudly holding Blaine's hand. "Oh, relax, Quinny. I'm sure your girls could use the extra practice." He finally dropped Blaine's hand, blowing him a kiss as he sashayed to the center of the large group of Cheerios. "Alright, team. We've got a plan for Nationals. We're performing to the Pussycat Dolls  _Don't Cha_. I want to see hips popping and asses shaking, ladies. Flips are to be tight as  _fuck_  and I expect solid landings all around. No falls, no fucking quivers in your legs, even. We  _are_  perfect, so we should never seem less than perfect. Even in practice."

He nodded to one of the guys who pressed 'play' on the iPod dock that was wired into the gym's speakers just for the cheer squad. The beat started and Kurt snapped his fingers. "Quinn! You lead the girls. You'll take center stage. Anderson! You're left stage and you'd best keep up with me if you know what's good for you." He smirked and cocked a brow at his boyfriend, daring him to do anything but keep up. "I'll take right stage. Bases, if you drop anyone, you are so far out of here you're in outer-fucking-space, got it? Your entire existence is based solely in keeping the rest of us from breaking any bones. Any of those girls fall, you can kiss your time on this squad, and any sort of reputation you think you have,  _goodbye_."

They sprang into action then, Quinn opening with a series of flips in the center of the practice area, landing in a split while her girls danced in. Some of the girls were in a air already flying, showing off while the bases perfected the art of the basket-toss. Kurt shot Blaine and look and a wink, and the two of them ran in, round-offs working into back tumbles with their knees held tight to their chests, becoming rotating balls in the air that flipped no less than three solid rotations before landing in splits similar to Quinn's. The three of them shared glances and the blonde smirked. She was still on the ins with Kurt despite their recent lack of communication. This made the co-captain relax.

That relaxed state only lasted a few seconds, however, as before they could back-walk-over out of their positions on the floor, a scream pierced the air and made the music cut out as one of the lesser Cheerios stopped the iPod. "What the  _fuck_  just happened?" Kurt and Quinn screeched together, jumping to their feet and stomping over to the crowd that was gathered around one of the sophomore girls.

The girl was rolling on the floor, holding her knee, which wasn't exactly bending correctly. It looked bad. Almost grizzly. Kurt looked up with the iciest bitch-face he could manage. "Who the  _fuck_  dropped her?" His tone promised pain to whomever did it, and torture to anyone who tried to help the disgrace of a Cheerio.

Blaine was consoling some of the other girls while Quinn made sure the injured girl was carefully lifted by some of the bases who were clearly not involved. Two senior boys carried her delicately out of the room and toward Coach Sue's office, Quinn taking the lead to explain exactly what happened to the coach and assure her that Kurt was taking care of the cause.

"If no one fesses up in the next  _minute_  I will get Coach Sylvester and let her help me interrogate each and every one of you," he hissed. The promise of the intensity of their coach coupled with Kurt's knack for creativity had a couple of juniors shoving one of their own forward. "Ah, so this is the weakling, hmm? Tell me, Rogers, what exactly did I say before we began this pathetic practice?"

Kurt took a step forward, and despite being a bit shorter than the failed base, still looked more intimidating than most of the people in their school. "I  _said_  that if you dropped anyone, as you did, you would be  _ruined_." Steely blue eyes flashed before Kurt reached out a hand and grabbed the boy by the front of his uniform. "This uniform is no longer yours. Take. It. Off.  _Now_." He shoved the boy back, then, only to stomp his foot when he tried to go toward the locker room.

"Where the hell are you going, Rogers? Did I tell you to  _go_  remove your uniform? No. I believe I told you to take. It. The  _fuck_. Off. You are not leaving my sight with that uniform still on your failure of a body!" Kurt stood there tapping his foot expectantly until the now-blushing boy finally peeled his shirt off, holding it out to Kurt. "Fold it properly, cretin." So the boy carefully folded the shirt, eyes softly watering as he removed the pants and stood in nothing but his barely there underwear and socks, clutching his shoes to his chest. 

Once the pants were folded as well and the uniform presented to him, Kurt looked away with disgust on his face. "Now get out of my sight and never get back in it. If that means transferring schools, you transfer. I will not tolerate your foolish face in my presence  _ever_  again."

The boy practically ran from the gym, leaving Kurt standing before his shaken Cheerios. "Well, I guess practice is done for today. I assume I have nothing to worry about with the rest of you? Good. Go home. Get some rest. Tomorrow we'll be reworking our formation with one less boy and one less girl. I'm going to check on my girls." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand, then grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him along. "You are coming with me, right?" he asked softly, hoping this minor explosion didn't ruin their plans.

"Of course," the answer came in a breathy voice, which made Kurt glance at his boyfriend with a cocked head. "That was really fucking hot," Blaine muttered, leaning in for a lust-filled kiss before resuming their walk to the coach's office. Kurt felt rather proud of his bitchy display of dominance.

* * *

 

"Oh, yes! Fucking  _harder_ ," the breathy demands filled Kurt's basement abode along with the heavy scent of sex and sweat. " _Fuck_ , Blaine, you're so deep!" Kurt rocked his hips, using his knees and toned thighs to bounce up and down on his boyfriend's hard, thick cock. "Mmm, pop your fucking hips again…"

Blaine did as he was told, working his hips up and around in tight little circles while Kurt rode him hard. The smirk that crossed Kurt's lips as he threw his head back with a howl of appreciation was full of self-satisfaction. He was very proud to be a power bottom. "God, your cock is so  _big_ ," he growled, slamming himself down hard and feeling Blaine's blunt tip dig into his prostate on his descent. He moaned, reaching out to run his nails from Blaine's shoulders all the way down to his hips.

There wouldn't be any marks on Blaine's neck, nor on his arms, but his torso was perfect for marking. The uniform would always cover that, and Kurt liked to stake his claim. "Uhhng,  _Kurt_ ," the sophomore groaned, jerking his hips upward and stroking that sweet spot again and again. "So… tight… Kurt!" Blaine barely sounded human with how gravely his voice was. Kurt loved it.

"Mmm, yeah, baby… Fuck me. I can take it  _all_ ," Kurt jerked his own hips, changing the angle that he was impaling himself at before leaning over Blaine's chest, capturing his lips in a dirty kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Kurt smirked and winked at his boyfriend, only to lean back and arch his back almost like he was doing a bridge. He grabbed the younger boy's calves as he leaned, jutting his own hips toward the ceiling and changing the angle yet again. Hips moved against each other and Blaine's hand reached up to tug and stroke at Kurt, who keened at the touch.

The room was filled again with the sounds of slapping skin and gasping moans. "Yes, yes,  _yes_ ," Kurt called as Blaine whimpered below him, pulling out Kurt's orgasm just before letting himself explode into the condom while he kept pumping up into Kurt's ass. "Oh, yes, _Blaine_!"

Kurt's voice was high-pitched and full of relief as he came. He fell forward over Blaine's now-sticky chest, the other boy sliding out of him with the movement though Kurt hardly noticed. He was so high from his release, he just nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, nibbling and licking and sucking on his shoulder. There were murmurs of appreciation and what might have been expressions of love, though neither would actually claim to be 'in love' with the other. They weren't in love. They were high school kids who enjoyed sex and affection. They weren't in love.

"Holy shit," Blaine panted, running his hands along Kurt's spine and making goosebumps pop up on the crystalline flesh. "Why haven't we been doing this since September?"

In all honesty it was a pretty good question. Kurt should have just made a move from the start, rather than going on about impressing him and whatnot. Now it was nearing time for the Nationals competition, which meant it was nearing the end of the year, which meant they'd wasted a hell of a lot of time doing little more than fooling around in the showers and finally holding hands in the hallways.

"Fuck if I know. Good thing we have all summer. And all of next year. Mmm, then you'll have to captain the team in my place when your a senior and all grown up, won't you?" Kurt teased, and Blaine tossed a cocky smirk his way.

They pulled themselves off the bed and started for Kurt's bathroom, majorly in need of a hot shower. Blaine spoke then, something that had been on his mind for a while now but he'd yet to voice. "You know, Kurt, I could give you a run for your money next year…" he trailed, giving his boyfriend a once over.

Kurt quirked a shapely brow at his boyfriend and curled his upper lip. "Oh, you think so? You're on Anderson. Usurp my throne and I'll be your little slave for a month." Kurt's steely blue eyes lit up with the promise of a challenge. "But if I remain queen, you have to be  _my_  little servant. For the whole year."

The challenge was accepted, even though the rewards weren't quite even.

One month later the Cheerios were one Nationals trophy richer.

Two weeks after that, summer vacation was about to start when Quinn shared some exciting yet heart-breaking news. Her father had a business opportunity in Connecticut. She'd be transferring schools for her senior year to prepare for Yale, where she'd gotten an early acceptance pending final grades.

The last day of school, Coach Sylvester appointed Kurt's new co-captain.

Kurt served half his punishment that summer, since he hadn't actually been usurped. Still, those two weeks of worshipping the ground Blaine walked on were two of the best and worst weeks of his life. No one had ever made Kurt Hummel crawl and beg before, but damn if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.


End file.
